This disclosure is directed toward power machines. More particularly, this disclosure is related to tailgates that are mountable to power machines. Power machines, for the purposes of this disclosure, include any type of machine that generates power for the purpose of accomplishing a particular task or a variety of tasks. One type of power machine is a work vehicle. Work vehicles are generally self-propelled vehicles that have a work device, such as a lift arm (although some work vehicles can have other work devices) that can be manipulated to perform a work function. Work vehicles include excavators, loaders, utility vehicles, tractors, and trenchers, to name a few examples.
Many power machines such as excavators and loaders have a tailgate that is pivotally mounted to a frame of the power machine and moveable between an opened and a closed position. In the open position, the tailgate is moved away from the frame to allow access to various components such as an engine and other related components. Tailgates on such machines typically have a latch and are hinged to the frame so that they rotate about a generally vertical axis between a fully opened and a closed position.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.